


Kisses

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson wants kisses. Mark gives him one or two.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I’m back!
> 
> I really don’t know what to say anymore, please enjoy!

“Why don’t you guys ever give me kisses?” Jackson thought out loud in their waiting room, “Other groups peck each other on the cheek but none of you do that to me. Why? I want kisses!” At that point, he was properly pouting and he thought his question deserved an answer, looking around the room for a response.

Not looking up from his phone, Jinyoung replied, “Ask Mark hyung.”

“What?” Jackson’s panic grew, the fear of giving away his relationship making his brows rise as he tried to keep his cool and glare at Jinyoung. The Korean male should not have spoken those words. “Why would I do that?”

Jinyoung blinked, quickly registering what he’d said and providing an answer that he hoped the staff members wouldn’t think much of. “He does whatever you want him to.”

That was acceptable, Jackson thought, also quite true.

When Mark finally entered the room, Jackson turned to him, a question coming out as more of a demand, “Hyung, give me a kiss.”

Surprised by the instruction given in front of a large mass of people, Mark looked down in his hands, hesitant in his steps as he leaned closer, a small pout forming on his lips and staring straight at the younger. He raised a hand and brought his fingers closer to the Hong Kong native’s lips, pressing a Hershey’s kiss into the mouth. Jackson chewed on the chocolate slowly, still a little dissatisfied.

With a whisper to the younger’s ear, Mark’s low and suggestive voice made Jackson gulp loudly, “You’ll get the kind you really want later.”

And as promised, Jackson did get those kisses later, pressed up against the wall and caged in as the eldest rapper trapped the two together in rough movements that left his lips bruised and swollen.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments!
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
